


Color Me Interested

by femmefatales, iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Moreid, Nervous Reid, Secret Crush, Smut, that becomes not so secret obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is helping paint the baby’s room for JJ and paints S.R+D.M in a heart because hey he never had a teenage crush. Needless to say, he gets caught when Derek suddenly shows up to lend a hand and sees it. Sweaty and paint covered kissing and other fun stuff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Interested

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite prompts ever oh my god. go check out kaitlyn's (youremybigbrother) fics because she's super awesome and wrote the smut as well.

“You’re a lifesaver Spence,” JJ thanked once again, walking into the nursery with a large glass of water. 

“Oh, it’s really my pleasure. I mean, what’s a godfather for right?” Reid smiled as he took the dripping cup from her hands. He gulped down half of the drink before finishing with an audible ‘ah.’ 

“Well, Will and I are going to pick up some other baby things at the store before Henry here decides to pop, which should be any day now really. You gonna be okay for a while?” 

“Yup. I got 10.43/17ths of this wall to cover with primer and then two more color coats to do, so I’ll probably be here when you get back,” Reid explained, waving his paint roller around and dropping little spots of paint around the tarp under their feet. JJ stood smiling at him. It sometimes astounded her just how much her coworkers actually felt like her real family. Reid tucked a loose, sweaty, strand of hair behind his ear and simply smiled back.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. Call me if you need anything while we’re out. Thanks again,” JJ felt the need to reiterate, waddling a little closer to give Reid a hug over her belly. Reid returned the gesture, something he was finally comfortable doing with the other members of the team. He then laughed as he watched her slowly turn around and shuffle her way out of the room, muttering something under her breath about wanting her body back already. 

Reid refocused his energy on the task at hand. He spun the roller around in the paint tray, coating the foam completely before swinging the tool over to the spot on the wall he had yet to cover. The gray base smoothly gripped the surface as Reid continuously repeated the up and down motion Will had showed him how to perfect. It wasn’t long before there was no longer any white to be seen, the room slathered in the lifeless, silvery tone. 

Reid couldn’t start putting the actual color on until the entirety of the walls were dry, so he ended up sitting down on the small chair in the corner, a small paintbrush he had found lying on the floor twirling between his fingers. The mindless motion allowed Reid’s thoughts to drift and daydream to places that seemed more vivid than they should’ve. It was all too easy to zone out and feel Morgan’s hand ruffle his hair as he walked by. His chest expanded with butterflies imagining the way Morgan flashed his dazzling smile; or when the hint of a grin would tug at the crook of his mouth whenever Reid would correct someone. And god, that thing he did when he looked down at the ground and back up suddenly like he knew just what Reid was thinking. The already sweaty boy let out a breath, shaking his head and chocking the overly lucid fantasies up to the paint fumes in the poorly ventilated space. 

Reasoning that the primer was probably dry at this point, and desperately needing to do something now, Reid went to crack open the baby blue pastel color can that little Henry’s walls would soon be adorning. He stuck the paintbrush in his back pocket and went to retrieve the roller. The chemical smell of the paint once again invaded the room as he slapped the much cheerier pigment onto the walls. He wasn’t painting for long when he had to set the roller down, not realizing just how exhausted he had been from doing the primer.

He stared at a still mostly grey wall longingly. Still partially lost in his reverie, he retrieved the paintbrush and dipped the tip of it in the paint. A smile forced itself onto his face as he carefully drew a large heart across the wall, extending the edges so wide he had to get up on his tippy toes to successfully reach all the way. His own version of a tree carving spread itself out against the surface as he filled in the shape with the characters “S.R. + D.M.”. 

He felt kind of silly when he stepped back to look at it, but hey he never got to have a teenage crush. Granted, he wasn’t necessarily a teenager anymore, but he didn’t really get to be one either. High school had been its own nightmare. His ten to twelve year old self never got to be a normal kid drooling over the football players. They were all too big and old and dumb and gross. And sure, maybe Derek Morgan wasn’t the most appropriate crush to have, but he wasn’t going to yet again deny himself of feeling like somebody who actually belonged, and felt things that normal, human people felt. He was just going to paint over it with the same color anyway, so it didn’t really matter. It was his own little secret thing. No harm, no foul.

“I get a whole wall? Wow Reid, I feel quite special.” 

Reid was snapped out of the pleasant fantasia in an instant, feeling frozen in his spot. He didn’t dare turn around to face the voice that he could’ve recognized from about a million miles away, never mind the complete inaccuracy of the expression. This had to be some sort of fume induced dream because there was no way Morgan was actually standing behind him and looking at the approximately four by seven foot cartoon that was practically professing Reid’s stupid emotions like a giant, unwanted speech bubble. 

“I mean, I’d say it’s a tad much for a newborn’s room, but I’m assuming you were gonna paint over it,” Morgan spoke again. Reid forced himself to see the horrifying truth, in that Morgan really was standing right behind him. He obsessively began tucking his hair behind his right ear, the other hand gripping the back of his neck and scratching along it nervously. He couldn’t seem to focus his eyes in a certain place, the only general vicinity being the ground. 

Morgan looked as cool and collected as ever, maybe even a little amused. No scratch that, definitely amused. Reid honestly couldn’t think of a single goddamn thing to say, so he went with a diversion of subject. 

“What are you doing here?” he inquired, attempting to sound casual. His voice ended up coming out shaky and he knew it, but at least the job of word provider had now been tossed back to Morgan. 

“JJ called me on her way out. Said you could probably use some help if I wasn’t too busy doing anything else.”

“Oh. Cool,” Reid responded meekly. 

Although his back was toward the mural, he could practically feel it glowing up behind him in the silence that followed. Morgan’s entertained eyes kept flicking from Reid’s face to the wall. Reid was almost surprised the neither one of them had run out screaming yet. The elephant in the room was pretty much prancing around in a tutu on fire though and Reid finally couldn’t stand not addressing it. 

“Ok, so maybe I have a crush on you. It’s no big deal,” he tried to play off the situation nonchalantly, grabbing the roller from its leaning position and going to resume his non-sappy painting related activities. It was probably quite idiotic to think that Morgan would let him glaze over the situation like that. 

“I’ve managed to capture the heart of the good doctor? I’m impressed. Tell me, was it my charming personality? Or perhaps my dashing good looks?” Morgan joked, walking across the room so he was once again in Reid’s sights. 

The embarrassed man continued to move the roller up and down the wall, attempting to ignore the comments. Morgan’s increasing lack of personal space consideration was gradually making the task harder however. Reid remained focused, almost like he was trying to prove that Morgan couldn’t control him like he’d probably like to think he could. 

“I’m kidding kid,” Morgan admitted with a laugh when Reid refused to acknowledge his presence. 

It wasn’t that Reid was even really annoyed at Morgan like he was pretending to be. He was humiliated if anything. Still the two feelings seemed to show themselves in the same way. Reid had yet to say a word since his confession and he wasn’t sure he could if he wanted to. The repetitive motion of painting had managed to calm Reid to an extent. Recognizing this, Morgan saw his way to get Reid’s attention. Moving to the left of Reid, Morgan lifted his arms and placed two big hands on a spot that had just been painted over. Turning his head to meet Morgan’s, Reid finally gave in. 

“Come on I just painted-” he began, but the complaint was speedily interrupted when Morgan’s hands changed their position from the wall to both sides of Reid’s face, pulling the stubborn man in for the most unexpected kiss he’d ever received. 

The paint stuck to Reid’s burning cheeks as the butterflies in his sternum tried to force themselves out through his crazily beating heart. Morgan smelled of cologne and chemical fumes, all of which were making Reid rather dizzy. Thankfully the firm hands cupping his face were doing a good job of keeping him on his feet. Morgan’s lips had to be the softest things in existence, and Reid couldn’t help himself as pressed his own harder against them. 

He felt Morgan smile slightly at the reaction, moving his arm to wrap around Reid’s lower back before swiftly shifting the smaller man’s body so that it was pressed up to the freshly painted wall. Reid was about to protest, feeling the goopy mess cling onto his hair and clothes, when Morgan did something with his tongue that rendered any argumentative statements Reid could formulate utterly useless. He felt himself involuntarily sighing into Morgan's mouth, which only made Morgan's grip tighten with satisfaction. He emitted a sort of growl when he felt the velvet of Reid's tongue against his own and couldn't help but pin the other man against the wall harder so that they were flush together. 

Never in a million years did Reid think that this would be happening. The possibility of his silly little crush actually panning out seemed so improbable, considering it never had before. He almost didn't know how to handle himself, instead letting Morgan guide the situation and take it as far as he thought appropriate. Well technically, none of this was "appropriate," but Morgan was the one with the unrevealed feelings so Reid thought it best to just go with his flow and give up control. 

It wasn't long before the combination of twisted tongues and the warmth of Reid's thin body against him had Morgan's pants getting uncomfortably tight. He felt Reid's own obvious arousal against his hip and Morgan couldn't help but marvel at the gentle sounds that were continuously escaping Reid's plush lips. 

"Jesus, kid," Morgan mumbled against the soft, pale skin of Reid's neck. "You're killin' me." 

Reid’s throat was closed up so he let his involuntarily bucking hips do the talking. Eventually he was able to form a quiet, "Derek,", voice husky. The sudden change of tone sent Morgan's self control further toward a quickly forming downward spiral. 

"Oh, so I'm 'Derek' now?" he teased in an attempt to not lose it right then and there. 

Reid's face flushed and he swallowed, clearly too embarrassed to say anything else that was on his busy mind. Morgan smirked and slipped a hand under Reid's shirt, chuckling when the genius seemed torn between letting out a moan or sucking in a nervous breath. 

"Please, I--Morgan," Reid breathed, squirming underneath the warm touch. 

"Little impatient are we?" Morgan asked, leaving a trail of agonizingly slow kisses down Reid's porcelain neck while continuing to run his fingers lightly across Reid's torso. The helpless man made a frustrated sound and once again desperately pressed his slender hips against Morgan's. Morgan swore he'd never been so turned on in his entire life. This was like all of his wet dreams coming to life. He knew when he walked in and saw the painting on the wall that there was no better opportunity to do what he's been wanting to do for over a year now. What he really wanted, however, was to make Spencer get on his hands and knees and fuck his freakishly-intelligent brains out. Assuming that the younger man probably wasn't that sexually experienced though, Morgan decided to keep it a little simpler for now. 

He cupped his hand over Reid's clothed bulge, squeezing gently and eliciting what had to be the hottest whine to ever be heard by human ears. Morgan had always imagined that Reid would be a noisy lover and his was very glad to know that his fantasies lined up with reality. 

"You like that, Pretty Boy?" 

Reid nodded and Morgan pulled farther away for a moment to just take in his beauty. His pale cheeks were flushed, slightly pink, and his already-plump lips were swollen from their makeout session. Reid shyly looked at the ground, a small smile touching the corners of his mouth as Morgan examined him. Morgan wanted more than anything to see what Reid looked like as he came. He wanted, practically needed, to see Reid fall apart in his arms. 

He unzipped the already trembling man's fly slowly, beginning to gently rub him through his boxers. Morgan could feel the outline of Reid's cock and he groaned, nibbling on Reid's bottom lip with his teeth. Reid gasped audibly when Morgan finally took the leap of slipping his hand under the fabric and grabbing his cock. Reid shuddered as Morgan began moving his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace, jacking Reid off just as he would to do himself. He traced his thumb around the tip, barely touching it, yet still making Reid a complete mess underneath him, just like he wanted. Reid found himself feebly writhing with each tender stroke of Morgan's hand. Without warning, Morgan suddenly sped up the pace and Reid's breathing instantly quickened in unison. He inadvertently fucked into Morgan's fist and looked up at him with glossy eyes, almost as if he was in another world. 

Reasonably, Reid didn't last very long. After all, who would upon having one of their most longed for daydreams fulfilled? It only took a few more quick strokes and Reid was coming with bucking hips and pleasure coursing through him. He bit his lips to keep from making any more loud noises as he tensed and shook under Morgan, gripping onto his muscular forearms for what felt like dear life as he rode out the feeling. Morgan was patient, continuing to move his hand up and down until Reid was truly finished and had left a sticky coat all over his fingers. 

Reid slumped against the wall when Morgan loosened his grip on his hips, breathing heavily as he did so. Morgan was painfully hard in jeans but didn't expect or want Reid to do anything about it. Not now. Not here. 

"Fuck," Morgan panted, capturing Reid's lips in another passionate kiss. "You're gorgeous."

"Yeah, and covered in paint," Reid grumbled, leaning his head forward slightly to fidget with the already hardened dry chunks of his hair. "I'm gonna have to do this whole wall again." Morgan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the current event Reid had decided to focus on. 

"I'll help you don't worry. You should probably put your dick away before we get to it though." 

"Shut up," Reid chuckled, smacking Morgan's arm before reaching his hands in between their still close proximity to reacquaint his junk with the inside of his pants/boxers. "You know," he began whilst buttoning up his jeans, "When paint dries the solvent evaporates away, leaving behind the pigment and oil binding medium. This oil then hardens to form a continuous layer of dry paint and is often the reason why, shit-" Reid practically shouted as he interrupted himself and pushed Morgan's body away from his. 

The slightly confused man turned around to see an even more bamboozled looking JJ standing in the doorway of the nursery. Morgan laughed, not only at JJ's reaction but Reid's as well. He was shakily tucking his shirt back into his jeans, giving Morgan a worried glance and pretty much refusing to meet eyes with JJ. Morgan opened his mouth to try to explain, but JJ held up her hand. The room remained silent as she looked around, rubbing her belly in contemplation before finally revealing her one true concern. 

"You guys are going to paint over that right?" she asked, pointing toward the big heart and the space next to it where Reid's back had smudged the color. 

"Yes ma'am," Morgan jokingly saluted her. Reid meekly stood beside him and nodded furiously. 

"Good," JJ replied seeming satisfied and turning on her heel to leave the room. "Oh and Reid," she suddenly paused on her way out, turning back around to face the two. "You've got a little something, uh, there," she said with the hint of a laugh as she gestured to the general locality of his face. 

Reid instinctively reached a hand up to feel the slightly flaked pieces of dried paint sticking to his cheeks. He looked over Morgan's shoulder to catch a glimpse of himself in one of the window's reflection and couldn't help but chuckle at the two giant, baby blue handprints that covered both sides of his face. At least the paint was masking how badly he was blushing. 

"S-sorry," he managed to stammer out, wringing his hands with embarrased nerves. 

"It's not my problem. You're the one who's gonna have to scrub that shit off later. And by later I mean after you guys are done which should be much sooner now that there's two of you, right?" 

"Of course," Morgan answered with a beaming smile. JJ rolled her eyes in amusement, finally exiting the room and leaving the two men alone. 

"I can't believe that just happened," Reid let out an exasperated breath. 

"Oh believe it baby," Morgan grinned, wrapping an arm back around Reid's waist and pulling him close again. 

"Oh, so I'm baby now?" Reid asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Only if you wanna be." 

"Won't Garcia be jealous?" 

"Eh, she'll get over it," Morgan assured him. 

"I hope so. Because I," Reid paused, leaning in to connect their lips with a gentle and lingering kiss, "could definitely get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> so happy the way this turned out yay


End file.
